Ice Age Life in Switchback Cove A Little Birdie
by lovesgod12
Summary: Here it is. The second book to my Ice Age series. This one about a female robin who gets injured thanks to Crash and Eddie's stupid stunts. Shira decides to take in until she recovers. What will happen throughout the entire week? Rated K.
1. Introduction

ICE AGE LIFE IN SWITCHBACK COVE

STORY 1 BOOK 2

INTRODUCTION

Previously, on Ice Age Life in Switchback Cove...

Sid meets a new sloth girl name Hope.

"Its nice to meet you," Hope greeted, "I'm Hope."

"I'm Granny," Granny said.

"I'm... Sid," Sid said.

Peaches and her friends want a new hang out.

"Your not old enough to make decisions at the committee," Manny explained.

"But, Daddy-" Peaches started to say.

Diego is getting frustrated with teenagers.

"I've had enough of these teenagers," Diego said.

"Let's find a place to spend the night at," Shira told him.

Diego and Shira spend the night at Sid`s. Shira blurts out that Hope is a stalker.

"You think I'm a stalker?" Hope asked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Shira explained.

Peaches is mad at her father.

"When is he gonna ever let me make my own decisions for once?" Peaches asked while crying.

"I was just like you once," Ellie told her.

Shira apologizes to Hope.

"I'm sorry," Shira said.

"I forgive you," Hope said.

Manny decides to form a hang out.

"All in favor of a new hang out, say Yay," Manny announced.

"Yay," the committee said.

Peaches is having fun at the party they threw last night.

"Having fun, Louis?" Peaches asked.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while," Louis said.

Peaches bumps into another mammoth and spills his punch.

"Let me help you clean that up," Peaches told him.

"I gotta go " he said.

A secret is still not solved. Shira has something on her mind. It was told to us out of nowhere.

A strange guy is refusing to speak to anyone.

Will these secrets be solved?

Time for the fun to begin.

**We are, we are **

**Not your ordinary fa-ma-mily**

**But we can all agree that**

**We are, we are**

**Close as close can be**

**So it don't matter what it looks like**

**We look perfect to me**

**We've got every kind of lover**

**We're so lucky indeed**

**They can keep on talkin**

**It don't matter to me**

**Cause we are, we are family**

**Ohh, we are are are are(we are are)**

**We are are are are(we are are)**

**We are are are are(we are are)**

**We are, we are family**

**Family, family**

**We are, we are family**


	2. Sunday Morning

CHAPTER 1

SUNDAY MORNING

**HEY GUYS, IT IS lovesgod12, AND I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. ICE AGE IS OWNED BY BLUE SKIES PRODUCTION.**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SECOND BOOK TO STORY ONE.**

**ENJOY.**

Two weeks have passed and the island is still growing strong. Peaches is allowed to spend a couple of hours out after sunset. Manny has gotten a lot more sleep than ever before. Ellie has been asked to be a midwife for three new mothers this week. Diego is still patrolling the village. Shira is taking care of their cave. Sid and Granny have been able to bond a lot more and spend time together as grandson and grandmother. Granny even whacks Sid less times than before. Hope is still a bit of a stalker, but she's been trying to use the front door. It hasn't been working out lately. Crash and Eddie are still there stupid selves.

It was Sunday morning. Ellie was making breakfast, Peaches was eating it, and Manny was reading The Daily Cove. The committee was able to set up a newspaper business. Now everyone in Switchback Cove would be able to know the latest news.

"This is gonna be a busy week for me," Ellie said, "Fifteen classes and three trips to the hospital. I'm gonna need a foot massage by Friday night."

"That's what I'm here for," Manny said, "Hey, listen to this. You can pick the meat out of your bones, but you can't pick the bones out of your meat." He started laughing. "Get it?"

"I don't get it," Peaches said.

"That sounds more like a carnivores joke than a herbivores joke," Ellie told him, "Besides, jokes don't really amuse me as much as they used to."

"I get it," Manny said, "You don't think I'm funny anymore."

"I didn't say that, now," Ellie said.

A crash sound was heard from outside.

"What the heck was that?" Peaches asked.

"I'll go check it out," Manny said, getting up from the table. He opened the door and saw rocks in front of his feet. "Who put these here?" A pebble hit him in the face. "Ow!"

Manny heard laughter from in the trees. He lowered the branch down and saw Cash and Eddie hanging by their tails. They smiled innocently.

"Don't play dumb," Manny groaned, "I know you guys put those rocks there."

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Eddie asked, "Hibernate the entire day?"

"Would be nice," Manny said.

"Well, your making us live in this tree," Crash explained, "So the least you can do is let us goof off in the yard."

"I think it's best if you guys go off and find another place to goof off at," Manny told them.

"Fine," Eddie said, "But if Ellie tells you to come and find us, you better come and find us."

"Or else," Crash warned as he and Eddie off out of sight.

"Whatever," Manny said to himself.

When Manny walked back inside, Ellie came up to him and asked, "What happened out there?"

"Crash and Eddie," Manny told her.

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know, but I told them to go off and act like idiots somewhere else."

"You told them to leave like that?" Manny, what is wrong with you?"

"Look, I don't like dealing with those two. I promise them they could live in the yard, but I didn't promise them to destroy the outside of the cave."

"Okay, I'll let them stay out for a couple of hours. Afterwards, I'm making you go out there and get them. I'll go along with you if I have to."

"Okay, I'll get them later."

"With that kind of attitude? Your not going alone."

Manny and Ellie walked back into the kitchen. Manny let out a huge sigh. He cared about Crash and Eddie because they're Ellie`s brothers, but he couldn't stand their stupid behavior.

In Sabers Paradise, Diego and Shira were sleeping inside their room. Things were peaceful and oh-so quiet. The teenagers started to hang out over at Carnies Lounge, so parties were always going on there. Sunday mornings were basically quiet days. The teens would party until they dropped, so they slept late.

Diego decided to get up and go on a hunt, so he snuck out and went outside. Everything was still the same. No trash. No yarn ball games. No teenagers.

Before he could walk away from the cave, Shira called out, "Where are you going?"

"On a hunt," Diego told her.

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure. Follow me."

With that, they left out into the woods. Today's special would be gazelle with a hint of fish scales.

Over in Sloths Territory, Granny and Sid were about to leave to start off a new day. Sid had to start working on Sundays, so he decided to take Granny to the Switchback Cove Senior Citizens Center. He couldn't find anyone to help take care of her, so he decided to take her out and spend some time with the ladies at the center.

"Who would make a grown man work on a Sunday?" Granny asked.

"I wish I could ask myself the same thing," Sid said.

"Look at what they've done to ya, Sidney. I wish I could start spending some time here in my own house."

"I feel you, Granny."

"You look like your about to pass out from exhaustion. Stand up straight, Sidney."

"Yes, Granny."

"You need to sleep more at night."

"I wish I could."

"Don't you sass me." She hit him in the head with her cane. "Respect your elders."

"Yes, Granny."

The leaf shutters opened up and Hope came in. "Hi, guys."

"I thought they told you to start using the front door," Sid said, Ready to fall asleep.

"They did, but this is still a habit," Hope told him, "Are you okay, Sid? You look like your about to fall asleep."

"That's what I said," Granny told her.

"Work does this to me," Sid explained.

"You have to go in on a Sunday?" Hope asked, "That's just crazy."

"I don't have a choice," Sid said, "If I don't go in, I'll get fired."

"He's right about that," Granny chimed in.

"Maybe you should quit and find a new job?" Hope said.

"Its not that easy," Sid told her.

"Your right," Hope said, "It's not. I understand. You have to take care of Granny and yourself. I won't intrude on that. I'll come back later and check up on you."

"Sure thing," Sid said, "See you tomorrow."

"Wow, you are really tired," Hope told him, "Bye." She climbed out through the window. That will never change.

Sid grabbed Granny`s arm. "Come on, Granny. Let's go."

"Whatever," Granny said.

Sid and Granny walked out of the cave. Granny started walking by herself. Sid was lying like a dead zombie. He was tired from working every day of the week. He was hoping to see that thing would change. His pay would increase and he could work normal hours again. For now, let the fatigue begin.

Crash and Eddie were hanging out by the sea cliff. They were about to do a new stunt they've been planning to do for ages.

"So, we add the twigs here," Eddie said.

"And we add a few incomes there," Crash said.

"Then these pieces of vines can go in the middle."

"And, last but not least, the logs go directly in the center of it all."

"And, viola." they both said together, "The greatest stunt machine is complete."

They started giving each other high fives and laughing a lot.

"What do we do now?" Crash asked.

"Test it out," Eddie said, "And I shall be the one to do it."

"Why should you do it?"

"Cause I'm a lot better than you."

"No, your not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, your not!"

"Yes, I am!"

They start to fight. Crash pushed Eddie against a tree. Eddie started whipping his brother with his tale. Crash came up and slapped him in the face. Eddie lost it and punched him hard in the face. Crash hit the stunt machine and it started rolling down the hill. It kept on rolling and finally hit a tree on the side of the cliff.

"Okay, here's the plan," Crash said, "Let's go home and pretend this didn't happen."

"Agreed," Eddie said.

Just before they could leave, they heard a call for help. "Help me! Please! Ohh, please help me!"

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID.**

**WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS SPECIES IN THE TREE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Robin

CHAPTER 2

ROBIN

Crash and Eddie climbed down the cliff and into the tree. They looked to see a bird hanging down from inside her nest.

"Oh, thank goodness," the female bird said, "Help has arrived."

"Wow, she has a pretty good British accent," Crash said.

"Shut up, you idiot," Eddie said angrily.

"Can you nice young gentlemen help me?" she asked, "I think when that thing landed in my tree, I broke my wing." She groaned in pain. "Can you help me?"

"Crash? Eddie? Where are you?" Ellie called out.

"Where are you little rascals at?" Manny called out.

"Oh, no," Crash whimpered, "It's them. What are we gonna do?"

"Okay, here's the plan," Eddie said, "We go back up there and pretend nothing happened. We'll just tell them we were doing another stupid stunt."

"What about me?" the bird asked, groaning in pain.

"We can't just leave her here," Crash told his brother.

"What other choice do we have?" Eddie asked him.

Crash couldn't think of anything else. All he did was follow his brother back up the cliff. They landed in a tree right above Manny and Ellie.

"There you are, you two," Ellie said.

"See, I told you they would be fine," Manny told her.

"We were just doing stupid stunts," Crash said.

"Like always," Eddie said.

"Someone help! Please help me!" the female bird called out.

"Who was that?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know," Manny said.

"Is everything okay over here?" Shira asked, "Diego keep getting complaints about some noises."

"We just heard a call for help," Ellie told her.

"A call for help?" Shira asked herself.

"Help me!" the bird called out.

"Where are you?" Shira called out.

"I'm stuck in my tree on the cliff," she shouted out.

"Let me go check it out," Shira told everyone.

Shira jumped down next to the tree and looked inside of it. She saw the bird inside her nest. Her wing was starting to turn purple.

"Could you please help me?" the bird asked, "I'd help myself, but my wing is too sore for me to even get up."

"Hang in there," Shira told her, "I'll help you."

She gently scooped up the bird and placed her on her back.

"Use your good wing to keep a hold on me," Shira explained.

"Alright," she said.

"Hold on," Shira warned and started pouncing on the cliff.

Shira brought the bird up the cliff and on the ground.

"Thank you so much," the bird said, "I thought I would never find help."

"How did that happen?" Shira asked.

"I don't know," the bird said, "I was in my nest, minding my own business when this log thing crashed into my tree. It knocked me and my nest off our branch and I hit some twigs. Now look at my wing. It's all bruised up and swollen. Not to mention sore."

"Did anything else hear your call for help?" Shira asked.

"Those two possums brothers did, but they just left me there after they heard their names being called."

Ellie looked up at her brothers. They were hanging by their tails in the tree. They smiled to ask for her forgiveness.

"Get down here right now!" Ellie shouted.

"Oh, she's mad," Manny said.

Crash and Eddie climbed down the tree. They looked at the ground. They were not ready to face their sister.

"What were you two thinking?" Ellie asked them angrily.

"We weren't," they admitted.

"Of course you weren't. You never think about your actions. You don't ever think about anything."

"It was his fault," they both said.

"I don't care who's fault it was," Ellie snapped, "You both were part of the scandal. That's all you have to say."

"We're sorry," they said.

"Sorry isn't gonna handle it," Ellie told them, "Look, I'll deal with you two later. Follow Manny home and wait outside until I get back."

"But, Ellie-" Eddie begged.

"Go home! Now!" Ellie shouted.

Crash and Eddie hopped onto Manny`s back and went home. They knew there was no way to defeat their sister. It was time to face the consequences.

Ellie walked over to Shira and their injured patient.

"How is she?" Ellie asked.

"Well, her wings pretty swollen up," Shira explained, "Plus its all black and blue. That there has to be a broken wing."

"What am I going to do?" the bird asked.

"Take it easy," Shira told her, "Everything's gonna be alright."

"How do you know?" the bird asked, "Your not the one with a broken wing."

"No, but I know how you feel," Shira said, "What's your name?"

"Robin," she said, "My name is Robin." She groaned in pain.

"Come on," Ellie said, "Let's get her to the hospital."

Ellie and Shira carried Robin to the hospital, where there was a fifteen minute wait for the emergency room. Finally, they were let in. The doctor, who was an antelope, started checking Robin's wing. He saw the problem nd fixed it up quickly. He tied it up with some bark and vines.

"I've got good news and bad news," the doctor said, "The good news is her wing will heal and she'll make a full recovery. The bad news is she won't be able to fly for a while."

"How long is a while?" Robin asked.

"About a week," the doctor exclaimed.

"A week," Robin cried, "I can't go without flying for a week. How will I feed myself? How can I protect myself from predators? Who will take care of me? I don't have family close enough to come by and help me. They live up in the Northern Hemisphere. We live in the Southern Hemisphere."

"Robin, relax," Ellie said soothingly, "Don't worry. Shira and I will take care of you. You'll have to stay at Shira`s, though. I'm afraid my brothers might hurt you again."

"Come on," Shira said, "Ellie and I will take you back to my place."

Robin hopped on Shira`s back and walked out of the examination room. Before they could leave the waiting room, a gazelle called out, "Ellie!"

"Frank, what are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"No time to explain," he screamed, "Julia's having the baby now!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now! I'm freaking out!"

"Frank, calm down. Just tell me where she is and I'll be right up."

"She's on the fifth floor. Third room on the right."

"I'm on my way up. Just give me a moment. Stay by her side and remind her to breathe."

He ran back up the stairs. Ellie turned back to Shira. "I'm sorry, you guys. I promised Julia that I'd be her midwife. I'll come by tomorrow before I head off to work to check up on you, Robin. Try and rest up."

"I will, Ellie," Robin said, "Goodbye."

Shira and Robin left the hospital and headed for Sabers Paradise.

"What does she do for her career, anyway?" Robin asked.

"She teaches a parenting class," Shira told her, "Plus, she's a midwife. She helps expectant mothers get ready for a world of children."

"Is that how you two met?" Robin asked.

"What? No. We met in a different way. I'll tell you about it later. I'm sure she'll be my midwife, though. She told me that if I ever thought about having kids, join her class right away."

"Do you ever wish you had children?"

"I just got married. I don't think about having kids as the first step in marriage."

"Oh. Well, you are married. I don't want your husband to think that I'm the main course for tonight's meal."

"I'll make sure to tell him."

With that, Shira walked inside the cave and saw that Diego wasn't home. She would tell him about Robin as soon as he got back. He had a right to know what's going on. Husband and wigs are honest with each other. Is Shira even being honest?

**HERE IT IS. THE SECOND CHAPTER. I'M PRETTY GOOD AT THIS.**

**I THANK YOU FOR BEING A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE.**

**WHAT IS SHIRA`S SECRET?**

**REVIEW SOON**


	4. Sorry Isn't Gonna Cut It

CHAPTER 3

SORRY ISN'T GONNA CUT IT

Ellie was congratulating Frank and Julia on their new baby girl. She left a few minutes afterwards. It was time to go and have a talk with her idiotic brothers.

She reached Mammoth Cove and saw Sid walking home groggily after a long day of work. Granny was walking right in front of him.

"Sid, are you alright?" Ellie asked him.

"I'll be honest with you," Sid yawned, "I'm tired and I'm not getting enough sleep."

"What's going on?"

"I had to start working seven days a week. They cut my hours in half. I can only work until two in the afternoon."

"How are you not getting any sleep?"

"Cause he spends too much time with me," Granny said, "I'd rather spend time with the ladies."

"I care about Granny," Sid said, "She's the only family I have."

"Sid, you can't make this a habit," Ellie told him.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't. It's not good for your health."

"What do you want me to do? Quit my job?"

"No, but you can try and find a new one."

"Thank, but no thanks. I'm good."

"Come on, Sidney," Granny called out, "I need to go home and relax my buyons. I don't have time to stand around and wait for you."

Sid followed Granny back to Sloths Territory. Ellie made it back to her cave. She saw Manny standing next to the couch. Crash and Eddie were sitting there pouting.

"Thanks, Manny," Ellie said.

"Anytime," Manny replied.

Manny left the room. Ellie looked at her brothers with a stern expression.

"What took you so long?" Crash asked.

"I was helping a friend of mine in labor," Ellie explained, "I'll tell you about that later. Right now, we need to talk."

"We'll tell you everything," they said.

"Go ahead," Ellie said.

"I wanted to try out our new stunt machine first," Eddie said.

"So did I," Crash said.

"So we got into a fight."

"I hit him."

"He hit me."

"Then he pushed m into the machine."

"And it started rolling down the cliff."

"Then it hit a tree."

"And we obviously didn't know there was someone living in that tree."

"And we didn't want to get in trouble."

"And look at where we are now," they said together.

"You should've known someone was living there," Ellie told them.

"How we're we supposed to know?" Eddie asked.

"That's the problem," Ellie said, "You don't think about it. You never do. You just go to the extreme and make do with it. Someone could've gotten seriously injured."

"We're sorry, sis," they said.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it," Ellie told them, "I hope you enjoy staying outside in your tree for the rest of the week."

"Are you grounding us?" Crash asked.

"If I can ground my fifteen year old daughter, I can ground you two," Ellie said as she walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

"This is all your fault," Crash said.

"No it's not, it's yours," Eddie told him.

"Is not."

"Is, too."

"Is not."

"Is, too."

They began to tackle each other and punch each other in the face. Ellie didn't even come in there to stop them. Let them fight. The least they could do was fight it out.

Shira made a comfortable nest bed for Robin.

"Comfortable?" Shira asked.

"Oh, yes," Robin said, "I really appreciate all your doing for me."

"Anything for a new friend. By the way, are you married?"

"Oh, no. I don't have a husband. I've never even had a boyfriend."

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Don't worry. Diego is the only person I've ever dated. We got married a little while later."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"If you ask me, he might be out patrolling. He's known as the village sheriff."

"I hope he doesn't think of me as an intruder."

"Are you crazy? I bet he's gonna think of you as another member of this family. Which reminds me that I need to whip up some dinner."

"Do you mind finding me some worms?"

"I'd be happy to. You just stay there and I'll be right back."

Shira walked out the door and left Robin sitting inside her nest. Robin closed her eyes and relax as much as she could. The door opened back up a few minutes later. Diego came inside and saw that Shira wasn't in the kitchen.

"Shira," Diego called out, "Where are you?"

He looked upstairs and knew she wasn't inside the house. He decided to joke around a little bit. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Robin opened her eyes to see Diego ponder around the house.

"Hello, there," Robin greeted, "You must be Diego."

He turned around and saw Robin sitting in a nest on the rock shelf. "How do you know my name?"

"Shira told me about you."

"Shira? Where is she?"

"She went outside to gather some worms for me."

"Shouldn't you be doing that yourself?"

"Robin, I'm back." Shira walked inside the house and saw Diego standing in the middle of the room. "Hey, baby."

"I was just about to say the same thing," Diego said.

"Sorry about that. I was helping out my new bird friend."

"New bird friend?"

"Diego, this is Robin. Robin, this is my husband Diego."

"Its great to meet you," Robin said.

"Same here," Diego said, "Honey, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?"

"Alright." She handed Robin her dinner. "Eat up."

"Thank you," Robin said while she ate.

Diego led Shira into the kitchen.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Diego asked.

"I was just about to get to that," Shira said, "Okay, so Crash and Eddie went off and did something stupid. They made a stunt machine that didn't work as planned and it landed into Robin's tree."

"Okay, so why is she here?"

"Well, first off she doesn't have a home anymore. Second, she broke her wing when it happened."

"Oh. Yeah, I figured Crash and Eddie would go too far."

"You figured?"

"Well, you know how they are. I'm sure Ellie`s handling it."

"Oh, you won't believe what happened. She got so angry. Her face turned all red and she was yelling at the top of her lungs. I'm sure she's handling it, all right."

"I'm sure Crash and Eddie are gonna get the boot."

"I bet she stuffed them into the ground and buried them alive."

"Okay. That was a little too extreme."

"Did I go overboard again?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Shira, could you come help me, please?" Robin called.

"Coming," Shira called back, "I'll be right back."

Diego stood there with thoughts in his head. He wouldn't mind Robin staying there for the week. He may have been a softie, but he was still a bit of a remorseless assassin. He didn't know if things would be normal or if things would be crazy. It was only one week. How bad can it be?

**CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY HERE.**

** I JUST POSTED TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT.**

**ISN'T THAT COOL?**

**I'M HOPING THAT THIS STORY WILL BE A LITTLE BIT BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE.**

**NOT THAT I'M SAYING THE LAST ONE IS BAD. I LIKE MY OWN STORIES.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY.**

**TALK TO YOU SOON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Teenagers Moment

CHAPTER 4

TEENAGERS MOMENT

Monday morning was a drag. Especially for Manny and Ellie. Ellie had a long day of classes to teach and Manny had a bunch of meetings to settle. Peaches was on her way over to Seffie`s house.

"Mom, Dad," Peaches called out, "I'm going over to Seffie`s."

"Okay, see you later," Manny said.

"Bye, baby," Ellie told her.

Peaches closed the door. Manny faced Ellie and said, "We need to form a school."

"A school?" Ellie asked, confused, "What's a school?"

"A place where kids go to get their education from."

"Where did you hear this at?"

"Someone told us about it at the committee. I thought it would be a good idea."

"Did y'all agree to it?"

"No, we're still thinking."

"What does a school have to do with anything?"

"There'll be days when we can't teach our children about certain things to learn about in life. So we thought this school thing could help us out a little."

"When are you planning on telling Peaches?"

"Does she need to know?"

"Well, if your planning on doing this whole school thing, then yes."

"Are you crazy? If I tell her, she'll get mad at me and throw a tantrum."

"I thought you made a promise to Peaches that she could start making her own decisions."

"I did, but this is my decision. Plus, the committee's wanting to agree with it."

"Maybe you should tell Peaches about it before you make the decision."

Manny was beginning to have thoughts about it, but then he saw Crash and Eddie beating each other up again.

"Your brothers are at it again," Manny said.

"Let them fight," Ellie told him, "It doesn't bother me one bit."

"Aren't you worried that they're gonna keep beating each other up until they end up in the hospital?"

"If they do, I'll be sure to send them some flowers."

"Your still mad at them?"

"Yes, I'm still mad about it. Basically, I'm a little bit mad at you. If you didn't send them off like that, Robin wouldn't have ever broken her wing. And speaking of Robin, I promised that I would go check up on her before I headed off for work."

"Your mad at me? What did I do?"

"I just told you. I better head out. We'll talk later." She walked up and hugged Manny. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Ellie."

Ellie walked out the door. Manny sat at the table and read the newspaper. He started laughing at the jokes column. Mostly it was just one ear and out the other with Manny. Sometimes he wanted to hear Ellie, and sometimes he didn't. Crash and Eddie continued to fight. Manny decided to ignore them. If they ended up in the hospital, he would send them some flowers.

Diego left early out on patrol. He was getting complaints about some wolves howling up on the hills. Shira and Robin were left alone.

"Does he always leave like this?" Robin asked.

"Sometimes," Shira told her, "But I'm used to it."

A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Shira called out.

Ellie came in through the door. "Hey, you two."

"Hello, Ellie," Robin said.

"Hey, Ellie," Shira greeted.

"I thought it would be a good idea if I just dropped on by to see how Robin was doing," Ellie explained.

"I'm doing just fine," Robin told her, "It feels like I'm right at home."

"How are your brothers?" Shira asked.

"Beating each other up," Ellie told her.

"And you don't seem to care?" Shira asked.

"Nope, not at all," Ellie said, "Well, I better head out. Lots to do and little time to get it done."

"Bye," Shira said.

"Goodbye," Robin said.

Ellie left out the door. Shira and Robin went back to their conversation.

"Have I told you about the time Diego and I went to the pond and I taught him how to fish?" Shira asked.

"No, what happened?" Robin asked.

"Okay, so we went down to the pond and I showed him how to do it the first time. He kept messing up and I had to show him again. After I taught him the third time, he slipped into the water and rode down a waterfall. He was being so stupid. I don't know how he became so clumsy."

"Maybe because water is slippery."

"Yeah, that too."

Robin and Shira started laughing. It was the first time Shira was actually happy spending time with someone new. Her secret was more than she could bare. Should she tell Robin? Can she even trust Robin? Now wasn't the time. Maybe another day.

Over at Mammoth Cove, Peaches was over at Seffie`s house with Megan. They had no idea where Katie was. They decided to talk about some new stuff going on around the island. That got boring and they went around and started pacing the room. Finally, Seffie got fed up with waiting.

"What is taking Katie so long?" Steffie asked.

"Should we go over there and see what's up?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, we probably should," Seffie said, "She knows how I hate waiting up on people."

Peaches followed her friends to Katie`s cave. When they got there, Katie`s mother opened the door without either one of them knocking on it.

"Thank goodness you girls are here," said Katie`s mom.

"Hey, Mrs. Stacy," Steffie said, "We've been waiting on Katie forever. Is she home right now."

"Katie, your friends are coming right up," her mother shouted, "Something happened last night and she won't tell me about it. The minute she came into the house, she ran up to her room and locked herself in. She says she only wants to talk to you girls."

"Come on," Steffie said as all three of them walked inside.

They opened Katie`s bedroom door and saw their friend lying in her bed crying. Peaches walked up to her. "You okay, Katie?"

"No," Katie sobbed, "My life is a wreck."

"Your mom said something happened last night," Steffie said," Mind telling us about it?"

"I'll tell you in five words," Katie said, "Elkwood broke up with me." She cried even harder.

The girls gasped. Elkwood and Katie have been dating for a year. Now he's decided to end their relationship.

"What is with him?" Megan asked.

"He said he had another girl in mind," Katie explained, "He thought it was best if we go our separate ways. I don't wanna go our separate ways. Elkwood was the best thing that ever happened to me, and he leaves me for someone more prettier and better than me."

"No one is more prettier than you," Steffie said, "You are way better than that other girl. Elkwood is just too blind to see that."

"Elkwood is just plain stupid," Katie said.

"That's the problem. You've been with him for so long, you don't even know what a real guy is. I think it's time you get back out there and find someone that's a whole lot better than that freaky boy."

"Okay, I will. As soon as I get used to the fact that I don't need Elkwood anymore. It's gonna take some time. I'm gonna need a lot of junk food."

Satisfied, they left the room. Katie would not be joining them today. She was out sick with a bad case of heartache. Peaches decided to come back over later and check up on her.

"Do you think we gave her the right advice?" Peaches asked.

"I don't know, but if eating junk food is gonna help, then we might as well let Katie do it," Steffie said, "Besides, Katie isn't the brightest apple on the tree when it comes to handling breakups."

Peaches decided to go along with it. Katie wasn't bright, but she wasn't stupid, either.


	6. Shiras Secret

CHAPTER 5

SHIRA`S SECRET

Crash and Eddie were outside on their tree, hitting one another with their tails. They were mad at each other and decided not to talk to one another ever again. Ellie was ignoring them and Manny didn't seem to care. They weren't allowed to leave the tree, so they decided to spend the day hating each other. Peaches came home later that day and saw what her uncles were doing.

She looked at them. "I see you guys are not getting along."

"Nope," they said.

"Look, I know what's going on," Peaches told them, "You think I'm too stupid to understand?"

"No," they said.

"How long are you guys gonna be fighting for?" Peaches asked them.

"A really long while," Crash said.

"Possibly forever," Eddie said.

"I don't believe this," Peaches said, "I understand that what you guys did was a total accident, but that doesn't mean you have to argue about it."

"Yes, it does," they said.

"Oh, well," Peaches said, "I tried. I guess you don't need my help. I was hoping you guys would help me out, but I guess I'll just go ask my Mom."

"Whatever," they both said.

"Bye," Peaches said.

Peaches went inside the house. Crash and Eddie glared at each other.

"Your the worst brother ever," Crash told Eddie.

"Same to you," Eddie told Crash.

Peaches went around the house to look for her Mom. She wasn't home. She decided to wait in her room. She sat on her bed to try and think about the day's tragedies. The only thing she couldn't get her mind off of was Katie. Elkwood was so into Katie when they first met. Steffie actually introduced them to each other. Elkwood was Steffie`s cousin, and he was kind of stupid. It didn't matter to Katie. She fell for him. They started dating. Now he's broken Katie`s heart and decided to move on. It was time to make sure Elkwood would get his just desserts. They had to make him pay.

The front door opened. Peaches ran downstairs and saw her Mom walk in.

"Hey, Mom," Peaches greeted, "How was work?"

"Seven classes for today," Ellie said, "Another day is soon to come. So, how did it go with the girls?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You know Katie?"

"Is she the one that has blond hair?"

"Yeah."

"Continue."

"Its not really a long story, but her and Elkwood broke up."

"Is this her first break up?"

"Yes, it is."

"She's such a sweet girl. Why would Elkwood break up with her?"

"He wanted to start seeing other girls."

"If you ask me, I think Katie should teach that boy a lesson."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but when I have something, I'm going straight over to Katie`s to tell her all about it."

"I bet she's eating junk food right now to get her mind off of it."

"How did you know?"

"You think I don't know. Girls your age are always doing something when it comes to breakups."

"I should talk to you about this more often."

"I love you, sweetie."

"Same here, Mom."

Peaches ran up to her room while her Mother made dinner. She needed to sit down and start thinking of a plan. How would they make Elkwood pay? Should they make him dance around like an idiot? What about tie him to a tree and make him suffer? Or should they embarrass him in front of everyone? Whatever they did, it had to be about sweet revenge.

Diego was out later than usual. There were some complaints about some aardvark kids playing around in the pond without adult supervision. While he went to take care of that, Shira and Robin were in the middle of yet another conversation.

"There was this one time where I actually chased a beaver out of its dam because I thought it was a pumpkin," Shira explained.

"When did that happen?" Robin asked.

"Last week."

All was silent for a moment. Robin looked at Shira. Shira looked at Robin. They looked at each other back and forth.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shira asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

Your staring at me. It markes me think you have something on your mind."

"I actually do." She sighed. "Shira, I know you may feel offended by this, but I have been wanting to ask you this since I first came to stay with you. Why did you decide to come for my aid? Look at it this way. I'm a small little creature who tries her best to survive each day, and your a giant carnivorous creature who could swallow things like me down in one gulp. So my question is, why did a saber like you rescue a tiny little bird like me?"

Shira looked down and faced away from Robin. No one has ever asked her that. Not even Diego. She figured Robin would ask her that sooner or later. It was time to tell the truth. It was time to tell her secret.

"Its a long story to explain," Shira said.

"I have all day," Robin said.

"Okay, here I go. It was fifteen years ago. I was ten years old. So little. So cute. So mischievous. A lot of sabers my age were like that. I didn't really have a lot of friends except for my brother. As a little girl with no friends, I was always being pushed around. When I got hurt, I would tell my mother. When someone was bullying me, I went to tell my father. When someone would take something away from me, I would go to my brother. I was pretty much a loner. Then one day I came upon this little beaver who had just lost his parents. He was about my age. A sweet little beaver. He asked me if I wanted to play, and I said yes. We started hanging out a lot more, and by the time we were teenagers, we kind of started to split apart. I left his cave that day. When I went back the next morning, I didn't know what to expect. I saw claw marks made by sabers on the wall. They were from my pack. I saw that they had... killed my best friend and...enjoyed him for supper. I ran back home and told my Mom. I was soaked in tears and was glad my Dad wasn't home. My mother was the only person who knew about my friend. I was so upset that I just couldn't stand to live in my own home anymore. So I left for the sea and joined Captain Gutt. I didn't know who else to turn to. Ever since that day, I was a softie. I was pretty much my own person. Ever since I lost my best friend, and my only friend, I made a promise to myself that I would always take care of others."

Tears flowed from Shira`s eyes. Robin had a sad expression on her face.

"I guess that's why you brought me in," Robin said.

"Trust me, you like a new best friend to me," Shira explained,"I care about you like a sister. Also a best friend."

"I feel that same way."

"So, I kind of just told you a secret of mine, and I was hoping that you would keep that secret."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

"I still don't understand why you should not tell Diego about this. He's your husband. Husband and wife should always be honest with each other."

"I know, but it's complicated. What if he doesn't understand?"

"Why must wives always ask that question?"

"Because it's true."

"Yes, but if you ask me, Diego should know about certain things. Unless you have other secrets you would like to share."

"I don't think I should tell you anything anymore."

"Alright, then. But if you ever need a friend, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks."

Shira hasn't felt the way she does now in a long time. Now that her secret is out, she's not scared to tell Robin anything. Should she tell Diego? Or will it make a mess of things?

**HERE YOU GO. SHIRA`S SECRET.**

**I HOPE THIS WAS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.**

**I'M PRETTY BUSY WITH A LOT OF THINGS.**

**I'M HEADING TO NEW YORK CITY IN MARCH FOR A FIELD TRIP, SO I'M GONNA NEED A FEW DAYS OFF.**

**I'M TIRED FROM A LONG DAY, BUT MY EMOTIONS WERE ABLE TO BRING YOU THIS STORY.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. The Fall of Crash and Eddie

CHAPTER 6

THE FALL OF CRASH AND EDDIE

Thursday afternoon finally came. Ellie was wrapping up her last parenting class.

"Now I know labour can be scary," Ellie explained, "But after a few hours, the pain will all be worth it. Some of you are either a couple of weeks or a month away from the beginning of parenthood. I guarantee that you will love your baby from the moment they take their first breath. Now, don't forget to practice your breathing exercises and I'll see some of you next week."

The expectant parents left the room and Ellie started packing her fur bag and head out to see Robin. Before she left out, Peaches came in through the door.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"I need to ask you something," Peaches said.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, so I've been thinking about this whole Katie and Elkwood thing, and I believe I have found the perfect plot to help get back at him. What if we throw a party and make sure that we sing a cool song that explains about how Katie will forget they ever dated and we tie a vine around his tail and start slinging him around on a tree?"

"I do not want you and your friends doing something like that. I said you could get revenge. I didn't say you could hang someone by their tail and start slinging them around everywhere until they vomit all over the place."

"Its the perfect plan. Please, Mom."

"I don't think so."

"Mom, please. I promise we won't cause trouble. Besides, it's not like your gonna be watching me the whole time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It kind of means I can do whatever I want without having to worry about you and Dad telling me what to do."

"Excuse me, young lady?"

Peaches gasped. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, guess what? You won't be getting revenge on anybody because your grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Grounded."

"I didn't even do anything wrong."

"Its not what you did, it's what you said."

"Well, it's actually true. I thought you and Dad said I could start making my own decisions."

"Okay, then. If you're gonna take that privilege like it's something you can just have, then I'm gonna take it away from you."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. I'm an adult, and you are gonna start treating me with some respect, young lady."

"Why should you and Dad always have to control my life?"

"Because we're your parents. I'm trying to make sure your doing the right thing. That's what mothers do."

"Well... I wish you weren't my mother."

"Peaches!"

"Just leave me alone." Peaches ran out of the room in tears.

Ellie sighed and walked out. She left the second floor and saw someone familiar on a stretcher made of twigs and leaves. She got a closer look and saw that it was Sid. Granny was standing right next to him.

"Sid?" Ellie asked in surprise.

"His boss told me he passed out at work," Granny explained.

"Probably because of fatigue. Poor Sid."

"The doctor told me he was takin` him to some scanning room."

"He's going to the medical examination room, Granny."

"I hope I never have to spend the rest of my days here."

"Where are you gonna stay at? You can't stay here."

"I told that nice neighbor of ours. She said I could stay with her until Sidney got outta here."

"Well, just stay here in the waiting room until she comes to get you. I would take you over there myself, but I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Eh, y'all always have something to do."

Ellie left the hospital and headed for Sabers Paradise. She wanted to drop by, check on Robin, and find Peaches so she could talk to her.

Shira and Robin were enjoying a quiet afternoon until Ellie showed up.

"Hey, girls," Ellie greeted, "I just wanted to come by and see how Robin was doing."

"Oh, I'm doing just fine," Robin said, "My wing is not as sore as it was before."

"Glad to hear it," Ellie said quickly, "I gotta go."

"Where are you heading off to?" Shira asked.

"Well, first off I need to find my daughter," Ellie explained, "Second, I need to head back to the hospital to check on Sid."

"What happened to Sid?" Shira asked.

"He passed out at work," Ellie explained, "Probably because his boss made him work seven days a week and he can hardly sleep."

"What's the matter with Peaches?" Robin asked.

"She wanted to help her friend out with something," Ellie said, "It was a little too extreme, and I grounded her for it. I'll tell you about it another time."

"I'll make sure Diego goes to check on Sid later," Shira said.

"Thanks," Ellie said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ellie left the cave and went back on her search for Peaches. Shira looked at Robin.

"Crazy in the brains," Shira said.

Robin laughed. She hasn't felt this happy in a while. She wasn't being completely honest with Shira. When they first met, she wanted to keep the story of her past a secret. Now she wasn't sure if holding it in was such a good idea.

Manny came home and saw Crash and Eddie hanging upside down from their tree. They still had pouty expression. They didn't hit each other with their tails or start tackling each other. They didn't even talk to each other. They just sat there in silence.

Manny looked up at them. "Are you guys taking a vow of silence or something?"

"No," they said.

"Okay, just making sure."

Manny went inside the cave. Crash looked at Eddie.

"Why do we do the stupidest things?" Crash asked.

"Because we're stupid," Eddie admitted.

"How are we both stupid?"

"I'm not the stupid one around here. You are."

"I'm not stupid. You are."

"Okay, your not stupid."

"Really?"

"No, but you are an idiot."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

Crash tackled Eddie to the ground. "Take it back."

"How can I take back something that's true?"

"I'm not an idiot. If anyone around here's an idiot, it's you."

"Take it back."

"Not until you take it back."

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"I said NO!"

Eddie pushed Crash off of him and slung him to a tree. Crash came up and started hitting Eddie in the face. Eddie whipped Crash with his tail. Crash did the same. They continued to whip each other until Eddie bit Crash`s tail. Crash helped in pain. Eddie started laughing. Crash ran up and punched Eddie in the face. Eddie lost his cool and jumped on top of Crash. They started rolling around the yard. Ellie came home and saw her brothers fighting. She pushed the two of them away from each other.

"What is going on here?" Ellie asked angrily.

"He started it," they both said.

"I don't care who started it," Ellie said, "Crash, get in the house. If you two can't get along, then it's time you two separate."

Crash followed his sister inside the cave. Eddie was left alone outside, unsure of all that just happened. It was time to face the facts. He and Crash were no longer brothers.

**LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE GOING FROM GOOD TO BAD, AND BAD TO WORSE **

**ELLIE IS TAKING AWAY PEACHES`S PRIVILEGES.**

**SID IS IN THE HOSPITAL.**

**CRASH AND EDDIE ARE IN A FIGHT AND GAVE ELLIE NO CHOICE BUT TO SEPARATE THEM.**

**A LOT OF STUFF IS GOING ON.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Peachess Breakdown

CHAPTER 7

PEACHES`S BREAKDOWN

Peaches was over at Steffie` s house, crying and losing control of herself. She could never face her mother again. Not after what she said.

"I can't believe this," Peaches sobbed, "I finally convince my Dad to stop controlling my life. Now my Mom's trying to control it. Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Why am I the only person in the group who's stuck with all the emotional problems?" Steffie asked.

"Because your the leader of the group."

"Point taken. Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know who else to turn to. I already told Louis that I would never complain to him about my problems, and my Dad is no help at all."

"What about your possum uncles?"

"They're in the middle of a fight."

"Your family has a lot of problems right now."

"I'm just making it worse."

"What did you even say to your mom , anyway?"

"I told her that I wish she wasn't my mother."

"I think you just made a wrong turn. A girl like you just cannot live without her mother."

"What do you mean?"

"I told my mom the same thing when I was thirteen."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but I hate telling the story. It's a little too emotional, I don't think you wanna hear it, and I cry every time I talk about it."

"I'm actually in the mood to hear an emotional story."

"Okay, then." Steffie sighed. "I just turned thirteen a few weeks ago. I wanted to go out and be a teenager. I wanted to be cool. I wanted new friends. Megan was the first real mammoth girl I met. I introduced her to my mom and she told Megan to leave. I didn't know why she kicked her out. I asked her and she told me that I wasn't ready to have friends yet. I told her she was being stupid about the whole thing and she grounded me. That's when I told her that I wish she was never my mother. I walked out of the cave and ran into the woods. She found me a couple of hours later. She told me why I wasn't ready to hang out with other people yet. They would take me away from her. For the first time since I turned thirteen, I finally realized that she does love me."

Peaches knew the story would make her cry even harder, but Steffie didn't shed one tear. "I thought you said that story makes you cry?"

"I guess it doesn't have an effect on me anymore. But what I just told you was true. The only reason your mom won't let you do it is because she doesn't want you to get into trouble. Maybe you should think of another revenge plan. Or let's not do it at all."

"I think we should do it. Let's just think of something else."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"You've never been this nice to anyone before. Why the sudden change?"

"Its not a change. I only talk to certain people like that. Your one of those people."

"Thanks, Stef."

They gave each other a friendship hug.

"Peaches," Steffie`s mother called up, "You mom's here."

"I'm on my way down," Peaches called to her. She turned to Steffie. "See you later."

"Bye, girl," Steffie said.

Peaches ran out of Steffie`s house and ran towards her mother, who had a look of relief on her face.

"Mama," Peaches said, sobbing.

"Aww, baby," Ellie said soothingly, "Don't you worry about any of it. You didn't mean it, and it was all just a big misunderstanding."

"You knew I was gonna say that?"

"There's an old saying. A mother knows everything."

"I should've took your word. I'll never disobey you again."

"That's my girl. Now let's go home and get some dinner."

"Lets keep this from Dad."

"As long as you don't disobey the rules again, I promise to never tell a soul."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, baby."

They walked home together, seeing that their mother and daughter relationship would last for a few years until it was time to split apart.

Granny was sitting in the waiting room next to some old beaver who kept talking non-stop. She walked around a few times and started getting bored. Hope wasn't there yet, so she went up to the front desk.

"Hey, nurse," Granny said, whacking her can on the desk, "Have you seen a sloth girl come in yet?"

"No, I haven't," the yak nurse said, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Do I look like I need to see a doctor? I'm as healthy as a duck. I don't need anybody telling me that I'm gonna end up with some kind of disease."

"Do you have someone coming to pick you up?"

"I just asked you that. Have you seen a pretty sloth lady or not?"

"Granny, look behind you." Granny turned around and saw Hope.

"Finally," Granny said, "I thought you would never get here."

"I'm sorry. I got held up at work. Come on, let's go check on Sid."

"Eh, whatever."

Granny and Hope walked up the stairs to the third floor. Back at the lobby, Diego came in and asked the nurse behind the desk where Sid was. She told him third floor and in no time made it to Sid`s room. Hope and Granny were already there. Sid was lying down in bed, a tired look on his face. Bags were hanging from his eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Diego greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Sid said, "I have to stay here for three days. The doctor said I had stress and fatigue at the same time. To keep me away from work, they told me that I to stay here."

"I don't like agreeing with other people, but I think this is for the best," Diego admitted.

"I have to agree with him, Sid," Hope admitted.

"Good riddance," Granny said, "I need a break from you, anyway."

"I don't know, guys," Sid said, "Who's gonna take care of Granny? What's gonna happen at my job? Am I gonna get fired?"

"Don't worry, Sid," Hope said, "I'll take care of Granny. Don't worry about your job. That's what made you end up here in the first place."

"Haven't you thought about quitting?" Diego asked.

"No," Sid said, "If I don't have a job, I won't be able to pay for mine and Granny`s home."

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Hope said.

"Can I leave now?" Granny asked, irritated.

"I better get Granny home," Hope told Sid, "I promise to take care of her."

"I'll stay a little bit longer," Diego said.

"I have a list of things at my cave that explains everything you need to know about taking care of Granny," Sid explained.

"I don't need your help, Sidney," Granny shouted.

"Granny, he was talking to me," Hope told her.

"Eh, whatever," Granny mumbled.

"Take care, Sid," Hope said.

"See you later," Sid said as he drifted off to sleep.

Hope and Granny made it back to the lobby and left the hospital.

"Well, Granny, looks like you and me are gonna spend a lot of time together. Just you and me. I remember the time me and my grandmother went on a hike when we were actually heading to the market "

"I like you, but sometimes you talk too much," Granny admitted.

"Aww, don't you like hearing about my stories?"

"If you can tell me about your past."

Hope stopped in her tracks. She didn't know that Granny would figure out that she even had a past. There were some secrets that Hope couldn't tell anyone. In fact, she was forced into making sure nobody knew. If they did, she would get it.

**A LOT OF STUFF IS GOING ON.**

**PEACHES HAD AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER SEEN STEFFIE BE NICE TO SOMEONE.**

**SID HAD A FEW VISITORS IN THE HOSPITAL. THAT WAS NICE.**

**HOPE HAS A SECRET NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT. HOW DID GRANNY FIND OUT?**

**READ THIS CHAPTER **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Robin's Story

CHAPTER 8

ROBIN'S STORY

Diego and Shira went out for a walk. Shira needed to get out of the house. Robin needed some alone time. Diego just needed to spend some time with the woman he married. He knew she was busy helping Robin, but he had a feeling Robin was taking Shira away from him. He needed to talk to her about things. Spend some time with her.

"So, how have things been?" Diego asked.

"Pretty good," Shira said, "How's Sid doing?"

"Tired, but he's getting better."

"If you ask me, he needs to quit his job."

"Agreed."

"I know why you brought me out here. You need to get me out of the cave."

"I thought that would make you happy."

"I can respect that."

Diego decided to go right to the point. "Shira, I'd like to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Look, I understand that Robin needs help, and I appreciate that your taking care of her. The thing is that you two have gotten along pretty well and your really good friends."

"Just get to the point."

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't think it's a good idea for sabers and birds to become... friends."

"I don't believe you."

"What?!"

"That's not what your trying to say."

"What am I trying to say? Go ahead. Guess."

"You think I'm not spending enough time with you."

"Okay, that is... true."

"Diego, I understand that you love me and care about me, but you and I are always gonna be hanging out with friends. Robin's a friend."

"You met her a few days ago."

"And we became such good friends in a few days."

"Okay, you know what... I don't even know why I decided to have this talk with you in the first place."

"You did it because you love me."

Diego looked at Shira. He said some things he shouldn't have said. All he wanted was to be alone and maybe even snuggle with Shira, but she wasn't in a snuggly mood.

"I'm sorry," Diego said, "I'm acting like an idiot."

"No, your not," Shira said.

"No, I am. I'm not the kind of person who shows his feelings about something like this. I kept it a secret for too long."

"I've been keeping secrets, too."

"I don't think you have."

"No, I'm serious. I have. To be honest, I've kept a lot of secrets."

"Tell me one."

"You really wanna hear it?"

"If you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine."

"Okay. What if I told you that, deep down inside,... I'm a... softie?"

"And a kitty cat?"

"Fine, I was a kitty, too. Here's the story."

Shira told Diego the story of her little beaver friend. She talked about how lonely she was as a child and how that beaver came up to keep her away from just having more than her brother to hang out with. Then came he part where the sabers from her pack had killed him for their feast. She cried about it for days and finally decided to leave her pack. Leaving was what led her to Gutt.

"That was a good secret to keep," Diego told her after she finished.

"I've worked hard to keep it in," Shira said.

"Well, a promise is a promise. Here I go. What if I told you about the time I... let a mother and her child go."

"Is this a long story?"

"No, I'll make it short and simple. I was forced to chase after her so I could get her baby. It was Soto`s idea. So I chased after her until we got to a waterfall. I knew she would do anything to protect her kid. So I just stood there for a moment. The next thing I knew, she jumped."

"She jumped?"

"She certainly did."

"You had one crazy life back then."

"Its still crazy."

"Shut up. Come on, let's go home."

Diego and Shira walked back to their cave,relieved that they were comfortable telling their secrets to one another.

Shira and Diego walked home and saw Robin crying in her nest.

"Robin?" Shira asked, surprised.

"Oh, dear," Robin said, crying even harder.

"Is she okay?" Diego asked.

"I don't know," Shira said, "Maybe you should go upstairs. I'll figure out what's going on."

"Fine by me." Diego walked upstairs out of sight.

"Men," Shira said, "They can be so unpredictable sometimes."

Robin continued crying. "I'm sorry you have to see me this way. I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Hold in what?"

"My past."

"What about your past?"

"I know. Your suspicious. It's hard to explain it and it's had to even wanna hear it." She continued crying.

"What was so bad about your past? You've never told me about any of it. Your friends. Your family."

Robin cried louder. "That's the part I try not to hear."

"Robin, calm down. Take a deep breath and look at me."

"What?"

"You need to tell me what happened. You haven't told me about it before, and I think now is the right time."

"Alright, I'll tell you."

"I'm all ears."

"I was a little bird, as many of us were. Well, I was, actually. I never knew my other siblings because I was a single egg. Everyone made fun of me because I had no brothers or sisters like they did. They made me an outcast. They told me I would be a loner for life. My father made sure I had no friends, but my mother told me to go and make some. I wasn't very sure who to listen to. By the time I became a teenager, I didn't really care. Both my parents were wrong and they could do nothing to stop me. Disaster happened, though. My father was crushed by a tree during a storm. My mother and I had to migrate to another forest. I was able to make friends there. My mother did nothing to stop me. I was free. Trouble came again, though. My mother was taking flight around the place. A hawk came up and attacked her. She died soon afterwards. I had to live on my own with the help of my only friend. Her name was Jessica. She was very beautiful. I mean that as a friend, though. She was happily married and was about to lay her first set of eggs. When she ready to have them, I stood by her side. While she was in labor, a jaguar trailed itself along. It climbed up the tree and grabbed Jessica's husband. I had to protect Jessica, so I grabbed her by my feet and flew her to my old nest. All the pain she was going through the entire time was worth it. She had her first set of eggs, but she only had one. Jessica told me that she was ready to take care of her baby on her own, and so I left. Not too long afterwards, I went over to see her, but she was gone. That's when I realized that she was finally killed, and so was her baby. I couldn't stay at the same place any longer, so I left. I flew as far as my wings could take. So I spend the remainder of my time alone. A bird like me doesn't deserve friends."

Shira didn't know what to say. All she could say was this. "You don't deserve to be alone. You need someone like me. I know you can't go back to your old tree, but how would you like to stay in the tree in our front yard?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Its the least I could do for you."

"I never thought a saber like you could act like such a kitty cat."

"Have you been listening to Diego?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Never mind. Here's the rule. Unless your my husband, nobody calls me kitty."

"I promise to obey the rules."

"Lets hope your a lot better than Sid."

Robin laughed. She hasn't felt this good in years. She was young, pretty, and a keeper. Anyone could have her as a friend and wife. Some just don't understand. Shira does.

**HOW WONDERFUL IS THAT?**

**DIEGO AND SHIRA ARE COMFORTABLE ENOUGH TO TELL EACH OTHER SECRETS.**

**ROBIN HAD AN UNHAPPY PAST, BUT SHIRA`S SOFT SIDE SOLVED THE PROBLEM.**

**HOPE TO HAVE A LOT OF READERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Brotherhood Once More

CHAPTER 9

BROTHERHOOD ONCE MORE

Ellie left the cave for her last day of classes for the week. Peaches decided to stay home and sleep in. She was hanging out with her friends tonight, so she needed her beauty rest. Ellie decided not to ground her until the next day. She still deserved her punishment.

There were some meetings the committee had to handle, so Manny left the cave early that morning. Ellie and Manny both told each other that they needed a foot massage that night. After the week they've had, why not.

Ellie asked Peaches if she could keep an eye on her uncles. She said ok and went back to sleep. Crash was sitting in the living room eating a bowl of fruit. Eddie was outside hanging on the tree. Ellie went outside and gave Eddie a bit of an angry look.

"Listen," Ellie said, "I don't wanna hear any trouble from your or our brother. If you say at least one word to him, I will separate the both of you and put you in places where you won't be able to find each other. Peaches is gonna keep an eye on you. If you even step foot inside the cave, I'll do something about it. And it won't be a pretty sight."

Ellie walked away. Eddie knew that she was serious. There were times when he and Crash would fight and she had to end a lot of them. Sometimes ending them wasn't pretty. After all, nobody disobeyed Ellie.

Crash, being stupid enough to even disobey his sister, went outside and slapped Eddie in the face with his tail.

Eddie hopped out of the tree and stood face to face in front of his brother. "You know your breaking the one rule were not allowed to break."

"Who cares?" Crash smirked.

"I care. I rather keep my butt on my body that risk our sister ripping it off."

"I think she should rip your butt off. Your the one that started this whole thing."

"What?! Your trying to blame this on me?"

"Your started it. I'm in trouble because of you."

"No, I'm in trouble because of you."

"If you don't stop talking to me, I'll just go and get Peaches."

Eddie laughed. "What a coincidence? You were inside the cave the whole time. Peaches is gonna expect that you came out here just so you can hit me in the face."

"Not unless I tell her that you were throwing things at me while I was inside the cave."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me."

"I can think of a hundred ways to get you in trouble."

"I can think of a thousand ways to get you in trouble."

"I can think of ten thousand ways to get you in trouble."

"I can think of a hundred thousand ways to get you in trouble."

"I can think of five hundred thousand ways to get you in trouble."

"I can think of a million ways to get you in trouble."

"That's it!"

Instead of punching each other in the face, they started rolling around and tackling each other. They bumped into others and hit their heads on trees. They came to a hill and started rolling down. The hill ended when it came to a cliff. Not paying attention, Crash and Eddie fell from the cliff and grab the closest branch. They realized that they were stuck.

"Great," Crash grumbled, "Just the kind of situation I was hoping you would get me into."

"I didn't get you into anything," Eddie said, "This is pretty much your fault."

"I didn't do anything but go outside."

"You came up and slapped me in the face."

"You know what? Let's just stop blaming each other for things."

"I'll agree. Besides, this was pretty much Manny`s fault. He was the one that told us to get lost."

"So why isn't he getting the blame?"

"Probably because we were the ones that hurt that bird."

"What was her name again?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we listen to Manny. We built that stunt machine, it rolled down the cliff, it landed in the tree and it broke that birds wing. So, basically, were both to blame."

"Yeah. But there's still one problem."

"What?"

"How are we gonna get out of this situation?"

Eddie realized that they were still hanging from the cliff. They started yelling for help. They continued until they couldn't talk. They could still talk, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Peaches woke up to check on her uncles. She saw that Crash wasn't in the living room and Eddie wasn't outside.

"Uncle Crash! Uncle Eddie!" Peaches called out, "Where are you guys?"

"Peaches, I'm home," Manny called out.

"Dad?" She turned around and saw her father. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Well, a few of our meetings got cancelled, so we finished up the ones we had and went home."

"Dad, do you know where Uncle Crash and Eddie are?"

"No. I thought they weren't allowed to leave the cave. Your Mom told you to watch over them."

"I kind of slacked off."

"You were still sleeping, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"Oh, that's perfect."

"I know. I shouldn't have been sleeping."

"No, it's not that. Your uncles are always disobeying your Mom. No matter what situation they're in, they're always fighting."

"I think we should go find them."

"Let's go get your Mom first."

They left the cave and led themselves to the hospital. They knew Ellie would be a dangerous person to bother with right then, but what other choice did they have?

Ellie was helping one of her graduate students in the middle of labor.

"Oh, this is not what I had in mind," the female beaver said.

"That's what everyone thinks," Ellie said, "Just concentrate on your breathing."

While she was breathing, Manny stuck his head through the door. "Ellie, I need you."

"Who is that?" the female asked, groaning in pain.

"Just my husband," Ellie told her, "I'll be right back. Just keep breathing."

Ellie walked out into the hall.

"I know this is a bad time," Manny said.

"You think it is?" Ellie asked him.

"You gotta listen to me. Your brothers are missing."

"I figured they would do this. Okay, here me out. You and Peaches go find them and I'll deal with them when I get home."

"That's the problem. We don't know where they are."

"Then find them. Manny, I am not in the mood to deal with this right now. I am in the middle of something. They better be sitting on the couch by the time I get home."

Ellie walked back inside the room. Manny sighed and left the hospital. Looks like he was on his own. Well, he and Peaches.

Crash and Eddie were still hanging from the branch. They called out for help a million times, but no one could hear them.

"All this screaming is getting us nowhere," Crash said.

"Look on the bright side," Eddie said, "At least if we die, we'll die together."

Crash lost it. "HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!

"Okay, I heard you," a voice called up. They looked to see that it was Robin.

"Its the bird," they said.

"My name is Robin," Robin said as she threw a piece of vine at them, "Climb up."

They climbed up and saw Shira with Robin.

"Thanks a lot," Crash said.

"Its better than dying," Eddie said.

"I kept hearing someone scream, and I asked Robin to fly around and see who it was," Shira explained.

"You can fly again?" Crash asked.

"Yes, I can," Robin told him.

"Well, in that case, we wanted to apologize for what we did," Eddie said.

"I accept it," Robin said.

Soon, Manny and Peaches came out of the woods.

"There you two are," Manny said, "I need to get you two back home now."

"We're following," they said.

Everyone walked home in silence. For the most part, Crash and Eddie didn't hit each other on the way back to the cave.

When Ellie got home, Crash and Eddie explained everything.

"So we kept rolling until we reached the cliff," Crash said.

"Then we fell, " Eddie said.

"We kept calling for help."

"Which worked at the end."

"And we were saved by Robin."

"So we have come up to the face of the earth to say that we're sorry."

"I accept your apology," Ellie told them.

"So your not mad?" Eddie asked.

"Not really, " Ellie said, "You both finally learned a lesson. I'm really proud of you guys. Now go act like idiots. But stay in the front yard."

"Thanks, sis," they said as they ended outside.

Things were back to the way they should be. Crash and Eddie stopped fighting and finally learned a lesson. Robin's wing is healed. Peaches was able to contribute to her mother. Things were normal again. But not for long.

**THINGS WERE FINALLY ABLE TO WORK OUT WITH EVERYONE ONCE AGAIN**

**CRASH AND EDDIE FINALLY LEARNED SOMETHING FROM ALL OF THIS.**

**ROBIN'S WING IS HEALED. YAY!**

**I'M SO EXCITED FOR MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Revenge is Sweet

CHAPTER 10

REVENGE IS SWEET

**BEFORE READING THE STORY, I ADDED A SONG INTO THIS CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "BEGGING ON YOUR KNEES" **

**IT WAS ORIGINALLY SUNG BY THE VICTORIOUS GANG.**

**PLEASE ENJOY.**

Shira placed a blindfold over Robin's eyes and led her outside. Shira has been keeping a surprise for her all day. Now it was time to show it.

"Are you ready?" Shira asked her.

"Oh, yes, I am," Robin said excitedly.

"Okay. One... two... three." Robin looked up at the tree and saw that it was decorated with nuts and berries. A nest was placed up on the top branch. "Surprise!"

"You made me a nest?"

"And I decorated the tree for you. So, do you like it?"

"Only one way to find out." Robin flew up into the tree and sat down in the nest. "Its perfect. I love it."

"I hope you like two surprises in one night."

"What's the second one?"

"Well, I was talking to Manny, the leader of our herd, and I asked him if you could be a part of our herd."

"Did he say yes?"

"He did. Welcome to our family."

"Thank you." Robin flew down and hugged Shira, tears of joy flowing from her eyes. "I've never had anyone include me in their family before."

"Well, I hope you enjoy this one."

Robin flew back into the tree. Shira went back inside the cave and saw Diego sitting by the fire.

She walked up to him. "Does someone need a little smuggling tonight?"

"I thought you would never ask," Diego said.

So the saber couple spent the night with each other next to the fire. Robin spent the night in her new tree, sleeping soundly. It was the best sleep she had in a long time.

Peaches left her cave quickly and loudly that night. Her parents were a little too crazy this evening. After a long week of work, they both needed a massage. Peaches rushed to the Herbs Place and started partying.

The others found Peaches in the crowd. It was time to form their plan.

"Okay, girls," Steffie said, "Time to tell Peaches the plan."

"Here's the plan," Megan said, "We're gonna sing this totally cool song. Doing that, Ethan and his hot friends are gonna surround Elkwood and push him around like nobody's business. The last part, when we sing the chorus, cute little Louis is gonna sneak up behind Elkwood and start throwing things down. How does that sound?"

"Let's do it," Peaches said, "This is my last free night with you girls until my Mom grounds me."

"I love the plan," Katie said, "I wanna get back at Elkwood, so let's do this."

The girls hopped up on the stage and took out some megaphone, currently made of mini logs. Katie made her way to the front of the stage.

"Hey, guys," Katie announced, "My friends and I are up here to sing a little something for y'all tonight. This is a song for my ex-boyfriend Elkwook. Enjoy."

The band started up the music. People in the crowd started dancing. Ethan and his friends got into position. Louis took his place on the ceiling. The girls started singing. Katie started off.

**BEGGING ON YOUR KNEES**

**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me**

**I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely**

**Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention**

**'Cause the way you played me exposed your true ****intentions**

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for ****me**

**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**

**You mess with me and mess with her**

**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**

**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

**So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you**

**I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through**

**So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?**

**And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out**

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**

**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**

**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)**

**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**

**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

**I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under**

**'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"**

**For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way**

**It was only just a game**

**(you had it all)**

**(And one day)**

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)**

**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)**

**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)**

**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**

**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

The song was cool. Everyone danced and laughed at the same time when they saw Elkwood getting pushed around by them, especially Ethan. They started rolling on the floor laughing after seeing that Louis was dumping things all over Elkwood.

Katie walked up to Elkwood, who was lying on the ground covered in trash. Katie started laughing. "How does it feel to get dumped?"

"What?" Elkwood asked, "You only did this because I broke up with you?"

"Let that e a lesson to you. When you decide to break up with me, let me know the truth. Don't just say you wanna hang out with some other girl."

"You should be lucky. I don't even have a girlfriend right now."

"Why did you break up with me?"

"You know what? I gotta go." Elkwood ran out of the hang out.

Katie stood there, stunned. The others came up to her.

"What happened, girl?" Steffie asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," Katie said, "He's just a jerk. Let's dance."

"Party time," Ethan shouted.

Everyone started dancing. Peaches was cutting loose until her truck grabbed another person's trunk. Peaches looked up and saw a familiar face. It was the same mammoth guy she encountered with a couple of weeks ago.

"I remember you," Peaches said.

"I-I didn't think you would," the mammoth guy said.

"I saw you a couple of weeks ago. I was the girl that spilled you punch."

"Y-Yeah, I-I remember that."

"So, what's your name?"

"I-I really g-gotta go." He ran off into the crowd, just like last time.

Peaches was getting really confused about this whole thing. She saw Steffie coming towards her.

"I saw the whole thing," Steffie said, "What is with that guy?"

"You know who he is?" Peaches asked.

"I saw him a few days ago. He seems kind of stupid."

"I don't know. I think he's just shy."

"It doesn't matter. Come on. Let's go party."

Peaches came up to the others and started dancing. Lots of stuff have been handled, but a lot of things still have become a mystery. Hopefully things will be normal. Until then, the night is still lasting for a good long while.

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO MY STORY.**

**THERE WILL BE MORE, DON'T WORRY.**

**I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU HANGING.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**MORE STORIES WILL BE PUBLISHED SOON.**

**UNTIL THEN, lovesgod12 OUT.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**BYE.**


End file.
